


Cream

by goblin



Category: A Knight's Tale (2001)
Genre: Comedy, Food Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-20
Updated: 2001-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblin/pseuds/goblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chaucer gets between Wat and food, with interesting results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cream

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters, but I love them very much and I intend no disrespect to their creators with the somewhat unorthodox things I have them do.

Cream.  
Not just ordinary cream - thick, clotted cream...  
And not only that, but golden honey as well, and all of it poured into crunchy, buttery pastry...  
Wat's mouth watered. He sat down, comfortably cross-legged, and set the pastry down in front of him. He wriggled his fingers in anticipation.

"Oh woe is me!" exclaimed Chaucer cheerfully, throwing the tent flap open. Wat, startled from his pastry, looked up to see Geoff was shirtless and grinning.

"I have gambled away all my earnings once again."

"At least you kept some of your clothes this time," muttered Wat.

"Well, the pants would've been next to go," said Chaucer brightly. Then he sat down opposite Wat, likewise cross-legged, and leaned in, his face a picture of captivation. "How are you, dear Wat?"

Wat frowned. "Fine," he said, reaching for the pastry that sat directly between them.

Chaucer, shockingly, slapped Wat's hand away.

"Ow!" Wat cradled the rapidly reddening hand to his chest. "What did you do that for?"

"To get your attention," said Chaucer.

"Why?"

Geoff smiled lopsidedly. "I crave conversation tonight."

"Well I crave honey and clotted cream tonight," said Wat, and reached for the pastry again.

Fast as a snake Chaucer snatched it off the floor first, and held it behind his back.

"I ask you again, dear Wat. How are you?" Chaucer's voice was as sweet as that very honey.

"And I say again, fine!" said Wat, trying to reach past Chaucer to the pastry behind his back. Unfortunately, the writer kept swapping it from hand to hand, and thus kept possession of it easily.

"That's not a proper answer," chided Geoff.

"What do you want me to say?" howled Wat, still trying and failing to get the pastry.

"Go into more detail. 'I feel fine, Geoff... on the surface. But deep down, I feel like there's something missing.'"

Wat sat back, sighed, and said, "I feel fine, Geoff, on the surface, but deep down I feel like there's something missing, and that something is honey and clotted cream so will you give me the pastry now _please_?"

Chaucer cocked his head to the side. "You don't think there's something else missing?"

"No," snorted Wat.

Geoff's eyes glittered with mischief. "Like, _me_ , for instance?"

Wat frowned, confused. "But... you're not missing. You're right here. If you weren't here, I'd have noticed and started eating my pastry, if you left it for me that is and didn't _steal_ it." 

"Oh, I may be here," said Geoff, leaning rather closer, "but you don't... _have_ me."

" _Have_... you...?" Wat was mystified, and a little alarmed. He began to lean back.

"You don't... _possess_ me." Chaucer leaned even further forward, and Wat scooted back, and Chaucer landed on both hands supporting himself so that his face was above Wat's. This caused Wat to wonder where the pastry had gotten to, but that was the least of his concerns considering that Geoff was now saying, "You haven't _tasted_ me," and was now leaning down...

... and licking Wat's lips.

Wat's eyes were wider than he thought possible. 

Then Chaucer moved up, settled himself astride Wat, and turned around. 

When he turned back he was holding the pastry. 

Wat's right hand shot out to grab it, but Chaucer was quicker. He pinned the hand down to the ground. Wat tried to move his left hand, but discovered that, seeing as it was by his side, Chaucer was sitting on it.

Wat growled in frustration.

The curve of Chaucer's smile increased, and he held up the pastry tauntingly. 

There was an excruciating _crunch_ as he took an enormous bite.

"You _bastard!_ " said Wat.

Chaucer chewed his mouthful of pastry, managing to smile smugly at the same time. He swallowed, licked cream off his lips, and then asked, as if it was an innocent question, "D'you want some?"

"Hm, let me think, oh what a difficult choice - YES!"

"Well then," said Chaucer. "I suppose I'd better give you some."

Keeping his eyes on Wat's the whole time, Chaucer slowly inserted his index finger into the pastry. 

Wat's breathing began to be somewhat more erratic.

Chaucer withdrew his finger from the pastry, covered in cream and honey. Slowly, he lowered it towards Wat's mouth.

_He can't be. He can't expect me to -  
Oh God he does._

Unable to resist, Wat opened his mouth for Geoff to put his finger inside.

Chaucer's finger entered his mouth and he sucked it, sucking honey and cream, and he closed his eyes in pleasure. He'd been waiting for that taste so long...

Wat opened his eyes and saw Geoff's naked torso and wicked smile and he tasted sweetness and richness and felt the whorls on Geoff's fingertips against his tongue, and realised that his right arm was no longer pinned down and wondered how long it had been free and thought maybe he could try to throw Geoff off or maybe he could try to grab the pastry again, or maybe, maybe, he could... could...

Wat made a decision.

"More," he said hoarsely. 

So Geoff gave him more.


End file.
